ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gandhara
' Gandhara' (厳娜亜羅) is a mysterious temple situated in the Himalayas, where there is said to be a sect of the strongest kenpou in history. Cut off from the rest of the world, where fighters gather from all over China, India, Mongolia, and Tibet. It was founded during the T'ang dynasty of China, and exiled by the emperor Xuan-wu to its reclusive location. The monks of this temple undergo training that only one in a thousand are able to handle, they wager life-and-death within relentless natural conditions, tempering their body and minds to their limits. Their kenpou which has attained an almost unrivaled understanding of the nèijìng (內勁, "internal exercises") concept has attained knowledge of several powerful techniques that apply the "vibrating fist" (響拳 Kyōken) concept in its usage, in addition to having developed many of its own. History A long time ago when Gandhara was founded, there existed three great warriors, with great power. First among them was a man with a body like steel. He was a master of strengthening techniques and close-combat. His movements were like a storm in motion; his punches, loaded with power, exploded his enemies into fragments of fluff. The second was a woman, the first to command long-distance combat. Her attacks made use of atmospheric oscillation. Her powers were not strong, but they were sensitive enough to resonate with the air. Her enemies were forced to kneel before they could approach. She was like goddess, the last of them all and after her there were no MORE ON* earth. The third and last known to use an unusual technique that turned the power of the opponent back on them. His technique proved even more effective against stronger opponents. Countless opponents were frozen before the power of his fist, their movements retarded. Style The "vibrating fist" does not involve using physical force to deal damage, but rather uses an internal energy that is concealed within external explosive force in order to deliver strikes that can shake up an opponent's internal organs and muscles. In essence, at the point of contact of the external strike, the internal energy is focused to fan out from that point and spreads outwards into the target. The result is not based upon the damage that the initial strike would normally cause on its own, but rather that the target is demolished into minuscule pieces due to the vibration of the internal energy fanning out from that external strike. This particular form of internal energy is considered "neijing energy", which is generally developed through ki being directed by one's willpower, and unlike physical force which can decrease with age due to muscles deteriorating over time, neijing energy proves itself to continue becoming stronger as the years pass. In the case of the art practiced as Gandhara, the combination of the initial external strike and the fanning of the neijing force makes these particular techniques life-threatening to almost any sort of opponent should any one of them make direct contact, tearing an opponent's body apart and rendering them a mess of blood. The Gandhara art is categorized into three basic disciplines: close-combat, long-distance and special-attack. However since its founding, the techniques have become many and various-enough that the initial categories have long lost their meaning. As time passes it is becoming increasingly common to follow the style of fighting which involves strengthening one's own specialties with nèijìng, rather than following the art itself. The reason for this is tremendous risk involved in using neijing. Ever since the temple was founded and began to train students, there have been countless accidents. Injuries or deaths due to violent battles were not infrequent, but far more common were sever injuries sustained in the use neijing. The power of vibration is mighty enough to cause overwhelming destruction without using the athletic parts of human body - such as the muscles or the bones. Nevertheless, there are limitations. If one doesn't perform the technique correctly the force of the vibrations can recoil and damage the user significantly. Vibrations that are stronger than one's physical ability come back into the body as heat and shock. This self-destructive phenomenom is called Counter-Strike. The obvious method is to absorb the shock of Counet-Strike by increasing your muscle mass. However, this method has its limits. The biggest problem is that even if you can block the shock of vibration, you cannot stop the accompanying heat. Thus, the best means of alleviating the shock and the heat is by utilizing the moisture in the human body. Forms The First form taught involves Complete Body Control. Trainees are taught to control their body at will, as a result of this training they are able to perform various superhuman feats: being able to turn off their other sense in order to transfer the acuity of ones color sense to their motion perception to better read opponent's moves. When fully mastered they will be able to control the vibrations of the heart, thereby increasing blood flow to a certain body part and strengthening the muscles. The Second form taught involves learning how to use external impacts to maximize the vibrations in the body, utilizing the accumulated neijing to enhance and reinforce the joints and muscles to increase its mobility and strength. The Third form is when the power of vibration is put into an attack, the destructive power and penetration of the blow can be improved by concentrating the vibrations upon one fine point. But vibrations naturally tend to spread out--they're difficult to concentrate. Most people use body parts with a suitably large area, like fists or feet. Notes The temple is based off the one of the same name from Sakigake!! Otokojuku. The techniques they practice are based off of Special Martial Arts Extreme Hell Private School Category:Location